


Brother Dearest

by VegeXKaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Tom Riddle, Incest Mention, Jealous Harry, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top!Harry, Underage Sex, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegeXKaka/pseuds/VegeXKaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself in love with his older brother Tom, but doesn't want to come to terms with it. When opportunity is staring him dead in the face, will he grasp it or will he miss his chance? Summary sucks. Oneshot. Takes place at Tom's Orphanage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters, and I make no profit off this story.
> 
> Published: August 1, 2013
> 
> **Flash backs**
> 
> ‘Anything italic is a thought from whoever’s point of view it is.’ 
> 
> Authors Note: Okay so the premise of this story is that Harry was sent back in time for his own protection, thinking that Harry will be able to change Tom, and likewise Tom will protect Harry. Now you can imagine that they go to Hogwarts together or they don’t go at all or whatever you personally want, it makes no difference to the story (but why take away the magic, right?). It’ll take place in the 1930’s. 
> 
> Ages: Tom- 17  
> Harry-14 (turning 15 shortly, though that will be noted in story)

“Tom, wait! Where are you going?”

Angrily my brother spun to face me, his intense blue eyes narrowing as they fell on me, and I felt stupid for asking the same question for the fourth time, but currently my desperation and disbelieve interfered with my ability to process the scene unravelling before me. 

“For the last time, father found out about my existence when he discovered that there was an orphan in downtown London that shared his name, and has come to take me home with him.” I watched as Tom took the few articles of clothing he had and put them neatly in his small, shabby suitcase, the locks making a soft clicking sound as he pushed the lid down, before gracefully making his way out of the room. 

“…but what about me?” I knew I probably looked pathetic standing in the middle of his now empty bedroom, desperately staring after his lean figure as he paused in the doorway.

“What about you?” He asked, not completely turning to look at me.

“Why aren’t I coming? Tom, I’m your brother! We grew up together, I… are you going to just leave me here?”

“We’ve barely spoken more than a word to each other in over a year. So what, now that I have a father you want to be brothers again?” Flinching at the venom spat in the last part, I opened my mouth to protest, only to be interrupted.

“What was it that you called me to your friends? A narcissistic sadist whose brother couldn’t even love him? But that wasn’t the real reason you stopped talking to me, was it?” He finally turned to look at me, the disgust in his eyes making my heart drop to my stomach.

“Tom I can explain…” I could feel warm tears start to roll down my check staring at his beautiful face, my voice shaking nearly as much as the rest of my body. Of course I couldn’t explain, what would I say? In an attempt to regain control I wrapped my arms around myself.

“I can see it in your eyes, the looks you give me when you think I’m not watching. You lust after me…” He practically purred the last line, taking a step towards me, and if I didn’t know him better I would question if he was bipolar. The intense look in his eyes made me look away, my checks probably red. “…you dream about it, don’t you? Fucking your own brother? But let me ask you something Harry, why would I want YOU?” 

***

I gasped, literally feeling my heart break as I shot up in my bed. My hair clinging to my forehead, my bed coated in sweat. It was all true and I knew it. Tom’s always protected me, everything from bullies to the cold winter nights of London; they were almost completely unknown to me. The other children feared Tom, and because of it he didn’t have anyone other than me, and I abandoned him. 

It wasn’t always like that though, it wasn’t until the first time I had gotten beaten up by another kid that Tom changed his demeanor, acting cold and detached towards the other children, instead of the smart, collected demeanor he’d usually carried himself with before. The fight that day was my fault, I started it. He shouldn’t have gotten so worried about it. It was a couple years ago and one of the older boys was talking about what a ‘good fuck’ my brother was. He’d been hitting on Tom for years prior, using stupid pickup lines, he once even making a grab at him. Tom told him that if he ever touched him again he’d lose his hands, but it still infuriated me. But this day he was telling his friends how Tom ‘had a tight ass’ and ‘moaned like a whore’, he kept looking at me and smirking. At the time Tom must have been fourteen and the other boy seventeen. Of course I knew it was a lie, and I was only twelve at the time, but I still had to say something, I had to stand up for my brother, for the boy I loved. I’ve never seen Tom so furious, Mrs. Cole and some of the others who had worked here at the time had to literally pry Tom of the asshole after he swung at me, knocking me off my feet. No one saw him move from across the yard, but they were terrified that Tom was actually going to kill him. Even though he never actually yelled at me, I knew he wanted to, I could see the disappointment in his eyes. That’s when he changed, and even though he’d denied it, I knew it was in order to guarantee my protection. That’s how he was. When we didn’t have enough food, he gave me his. When the nights were cold, he gave me his blanket. When I had nightmares, he was there to hold me. And how did I repay him? I fell in love with him, that’s how. I can’t even look him in the face, into those deep, beautiful blue eyes, without thinking inappropriate thoughts.

Throwing my wet sheets off my body I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting up as I rested my head in my hands, tugging roughly at the dark strands. I couldn’t control myself, and I couldn’t bring myself to talk to Tom about it… what if he hated me? I couldn’t live with that, it would destroy me. So instead I completely cut myself off from him. I could still see the hurt in his eyes when I shrugged by him, acting as though I honestly didn’t know him. Until the day came that he finally came to confront me. I thought back to the dream, to the things I had said to some of the other children when he desperately asked what he’d done to upset me, why I was ignoring him. I remember instantly becoming angry at myself for these feelings, for making him forbidden to me. I knew that he had to stop his prying, or else eventually he would figure it out with that brilliant mind of his. After those words, he never asked again and it’s been almost a year since we’ve spoken a word to each other.

I stood up slowly, hearing the cold wooden floorboards creek in protest. After that dream I had to see him, just to make sure he was sleeping safely in the room just a short distance from mine. I held my breath, listening to hear if there was another child wandering the halls of this god forsaken orphanage. When I was sure everyone was asleep or at least in their rooms, I quietly moved to make my way out the door, looking in both directions, before moving quietly towards the stairwell. Tom and I use to share a large room off an isolated hall on the top floor before I asked Mrs. Cole to move me to my own room almost eight months ago, right before the last time I talked with Tom.  
I slid the tips of my fingers across the smooth wood of the stairwell railing, trying to step on the very sides of the steps to prevent making a noise. I could safely assume that everyone was sleeping soundly, all they talked about was how much easier it’s been to sleep these last couple months, now that we all have new sheets and full stomachs. Even Mrs. Cole is in a considerably better mood, not lashing out nearly as much, humming as she goes about her daily routine. No one’s gotten a beating in nearly two months, many of the kids who worked out on the streets now coming back. Everyone was happy, with the exception of me, of course.

I paused, my hand only a couple centimetres from the door handle that separated me from my object of desire, as I listened. There were noises coming from within the room. Hesitantly, I pressed my ear against the hard wood, my eye brows drawing together as I made out the sound of creaking and… moaning? Letting my possessiveness get the best of me I carefully opened the door, half stepping through the small opening, before completely freezing. 

All the lights were off, the moonlight coming through the window the only light source to illuminate the act undergoing before me. There was the source of my inner turmoil, panting and withering, face flushed, hairless body coated in a thick layer of sweat, and more beautiful than I ever could have dreamed. Most inconveniently, the soft noises coming from my older sibling was resulting in a stirring in my pajama bottoms. Of course in my dreams it was me pumping drastically in and out of the beautiful enema that I call brother, not this man. This rich business man who I have seen coming in and out of the orphanage on multiple occasions, always smiling that fake politicians smile, throwing big words around Mrs. Cole, ruffling the hair of the younger kids. Now here he was, hands tightly holding the hips of my brother, sweating all over the perfect skin of Tom’s back. His eyes were closed, head titled slightly back, mouth opened as he groaned. Against my better judgement I looked down, watching his erect penis appearing before disappearing quickly again inside my brother. I looked at Tom, kneeling on his elbows and knees, hands fisting the blankets, head resting on his pillow. I’m more than a little surprised that he still hasn’t noticed my presence, but I guess it’s safe to assume he’s a little more than preoccupied. As my eyes shifted back towards the fifty-something year old man I felt panic rise in my chest, my eyes making contact with that of the other.

“Get… out… boy!” spat the elder. I watched in horror as in response to the low grunt Tom lifted his head, making me debate running from the room. I was standing there like a pervert watching my brother have sex with some man. I watched as his beautiful face went from being contorted in pleasure to pure shock. He instantly spun to face the man who was almost completely indifferent to my presence, not slowing down his thrusting when he noticed me, and pushing him off as he pulled the blankets over his body.

“Harry! What are you doing here!?”

“I… I don’t… I shouldn’t… I’m sorry.” 

I turned, my frustration growing as my sweaty hands struggled to turn the smooth metal door handle. Calming myself I tightened my grip on the doorknob, turning it slowly.

“Harry, I don’t… wait outside, will you?” I could hear the silent please at the end of that sentence, but doubting my ability to turn around, the problem in my pants now perfectly apparent, I settled on nodding my head slightly, closing the door as I stood in the hall.

I don’t believe it. This old man had the audacity to fuck my brother like he was some common whore, just an orphan he could release his stress on. I don’t understand what’s going on. Tom always held himself with an air of self-confidence, always acting like he was better than everyone else. He didn’t even like being touched, even if it was just a hug by his own brother. Now some asshole was violating Tom in the most intimate of ways? What had changed over the past year? How many times had this happened? How could I let this happen?! Then to top it off I just stood there, watching, like some pervert!

The soft sound of the door opening and closing stopped my mussing, and I suddenly found the ground very interesting.

“Harry, are you alright? What’s going on?” I could hear genuine concern in the hushed voice I’d come to love and had to resist the urge to wrap my arms around his slim waist and pull his form against mine, but then of course he would probably freak out when he felt what I was trying to hide in my pants.

“Yeah I’m fine I just had a bad dream…”

“Don’t you think you’re a little old to come crawling to your older brother whenever you have a nightmare?” I could hear the teasing note in his voice, and if I wasn’t so confused and angry I would have laughed, “Why didn’t you go to one of your friends?” 

“Because you’re my brother and I…” I stopped, feeling stupid for saying even that much, seeing how it was me who had practically disowned him, and now here I was saying this like nothing had changed. 

I could feel fingers gently make their way through my hair soothingly, “Harry look at me.” 

Hesitantly I looked down at Tom. Despite the fact that he’s two years older than me I’m still a little taller than him, and it drives him crazy. My eyes made contact with the deep blue ones, clouded with concern, his face flushed, whether it was from his resent activities or the embarrassment of being caught I wasn’t sure. The chocolate brown hair that was always neatly kept was a crazy mess on top of his head. He looked incredibly sexy, and it’s definitely not helping the dilemma in between my legs. Giving in to temptation I looked down his shiny, sweat covered chest, pink nibbles erect and abs moving as he took heavy breaths. I’ll always envy how easy it is for Tom to stay fit, a run once a day and a couple sit ups and he looked like a God.

A God whose physique I hadn’t had the opportunity to admire in a couple years since he started making a point to stay fully clothed around me. I had thought he’d figured out my secret, but when nothing else changed I figured it was fine, although now that I have the opportunity I’m certainly not going to waste it. I glanced over the defined muscles of his arms and stomach, the beautiful v-lines of his hips, covered by jeans that were barely holding on, hanging dangerously low. But my eyes exploration of his body ended all too abruptly when they spotted the already purpling hand shaped bruises a little above his hips.

“What the FUCK is THAT?” I demanded, my anger only increasing when he flinched as my fingers brushed against the marks.

“Shh Harry, you have to keep your voice down or you’re going to wake someone,” his voice was calm and quiet as he looked down the hall towards the stairwell. 

“The hell I do! That son of a bitch hurt you! I’m going to fucking kill him!” 

“No!”

“What do you mean no?!”

“Harry, please, you don’t understand. These are no big deal, they’ll heal in no time,” the calmness was now completely gone and had been replaced by panic and… desperation?

‘He’s protecting him.’

I felt despair completely take over. I hadn’t even considered the possibility that they could actually be lovers, that my Tom could actually have feelings towards this man. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come. I’ll let you get back to your friend.”

I gasped in surprise when two strong arms pulled me against a soft, warm chest, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you this past year Harry, but never doubt the fact that you can always come to me. You can stay here the night if you wish.” 

I was incredibly aroused, angry, and confused, but the opportunity to spend the night was too good to turn down. So I let Tom led me back into the room where the man within had decided to get dressed, currently finishing doing up the buttons of his white dress shirt as he stood in the middle of the room. Angry brown eyes met mine as he combed his ebony hair back with his fingers in what seemed like frustration. I couldn’t help but to glare at the man as we started to pass him, making our way towards the bed. I turned when I felt that Tom had stopped moving beside me, the man holding way too tightly onto Tom’s upper arm. Remembering the scene in the hallway I decided to hold my tongue even as I heard him whisper aggressively “You owe me big time, I want all those things we had agreed I wouldn’t do.” Although I couldn't help my fists clenching as he roughly grabbed Tom’s jaw with the hand not holding his arm, turning it towards him and pressing his lips forcefully to Tom’s, my brother’s shoulders falling in defeat. My jaw clenched watching him give me one last glare as I moved to pull my brother against me before he made his way from the room. I was secretly thankful that he decided not to slam the door on his way out.

“I’m sorry about that,” I looked at Tom as he said this, wiping his mouth with his arm as he moved away to sit on the bed. I could have sworn I saw blood, but before I could look closer Tom wiped it on his pants. 

“Who is that man?”

“I’m sure you’ve seen him before. He’s currently our biggest donor.” I watched as he lay back, head resting on his hands.

“You know what I mean, what was he doing here?”

“Grown up stuff,” he answered simply, and I could help but scoff.

“You’re seventeen, and that mans like fifty. That’s not ‘grown up stuff’ Tom, that’s rape on a minor. I’m going to be fifteen in a couple weeks, don’t treat me like I’m some stupid child. ”

I could hear Tom sigh before asking, “Why did you come here Harry?” 

“I told you. I had a nightmare.”  
“About?”

‘Losing you...’ I thought to myself before crawling up beside him and resting my head on his soft chest like I did when we were kids, although it was considerably more muscular now. “Promise me that man won’t be coming back,” I mumbled possessively, my fingers barely tracing the hickeys on his neck. He shivered slightly, whether it was in response to what I said or my treacherous fingers I wasn’t sure.

I heard him grunt softly, “you act as if you aren’t happy with all the food we have now; now that we aren’t working in the drug trade and prostituting on the streets. Besides, my activities haven’t interested you in over a year, why tonight?”

“Don’t you dare imply that I don’t care about you, you know I do.” 

“You haven’t acted like it.” I could help but flinch at the truth of the statement, and I heard him sigh tiredly. I looked up curiously as I felt him shift to face me, “Harry,” his voice was sad and I instantly calmed down, “we both know I’ll be eighteen in less than a year, which means I’ll have to leave, and when I do I plan on taking you with me, if you’ll have me of course. There’s no other way for me to have enough money to support us when that time comes, while at the same time taking care of you while we’re still here.”

“Tom,” I said as I sat up, hoping that I look as serious as I felt, “I’d rather starve to death than have you whore yourself out for me. Besides, it’s not your responsibilities to come up with that money on your own, we can do it together. I don’t want that man coming near you again. What was it that he’s demanding?”

Tom glanced at me before looking at the ceiling again, “boundaries we had set when this all started. I told him there were certain things I wasn’t… comfortable with. Being bound, gagged, him bringing others, things like that. ”

“He’s not setting foot in here again or I’ll kill him with my bare hands. Who does he think he is? I interrupt him raping you, so he thinks he can bring his friends along next time?”  
I watched him close eyes and sigh in defeat, “You were always such a possessive child.”

“Only when it came to you…” I replied, running my fingers lightly over his perfect, angular jaw. His mouth opened slightly, in what I could only assume was surprise, as my thumb gently ran over his lips, before resting my entire palm against his check. 

“Harry…” I felt myself lose control when he huskily moaned those syllables, my name. I stared into his gorgeous eyes, which were currently clouded by pleasure and confusion, as I lowered myself, gentling pressing my lips against his soft ones. I was in ecstasy when I felt his move hesitantly against mine. Instinctually I moved on top of him so that I was positioned in-between his legs, pressing my body fully against his. I whimpered slightly as I felt him gently push me back a little.

“Tom?”

“Harry, this isn’t right… you’re just a child, you couldn’t possibly understand what this means…” 

“I know this is all I’ve thought about for years, and I know you’re the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful person I’ve ever meet. And I’m completely certain that I love you Tom. Like I said, I’m almost fifteen. I’m not a child anymore.”

“Harry…”

“No. You’ve spent your entire life taking care of me. This time let me take care of you.”

I felt him relax before I actually saw it and I smirked in delight, quickly pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it to the ground. I felt pleasure cores through my body as my skin made contact with his, and I had to take a second to regain my thoughts before going back to my exploration of his mouth. I couldn't believe how deliriously happy I was when I felt him respond with equal eagerness, wrapping his strong legs around my waist. I smirked as I thrust against his clothed length, making him moan deeply, body arching into mine, head thrown back. He was perfect, in every sense of the term.

I moved back slightly, my excitement making it hard for me to get my pajama bottoms off. I literally sighed in relief when I felt my erection spring out from the restraints of my pants, inhaling sharply as I felt long, soft fingers wrap tightly around my length, thumb sliding over the slit, rubbing pre cum over the head. It took all of my self-control to grab his wrist and pull it over his head.

“No, this night is about you Tom.”

Seeing the shock in his eyes I kissed him hungrily again, moving down the soft skin of his neck, sucking quickly on his adam’s apple, before moving down his chest. I felt slightly disheartened when I heard him trying to muffle his moans.

“Tom I want to hear you, please don’t try restrain yourself,” I pleaded, gently biting one of his pink nibbles, sucking and teasing it with my tongue. I smiled as he obeyed, giving a long, deep moan. Getting back on track, I kissed down the creamy white skin of his stomach, sticking my tongue in his navel and twirling it around as I undid his jean, pulling them down his hips, careful not to touch the bruises. 

I couldn’t help but feel relieved that our positions weren’t reversed as I stared at Tom’s enormous erection, standing proudly, fully erect. I knew Tom wasn't very hairy, chest, stomach, and back completely smooth, but even Tom’s groin had only a few thin, curly strands of dark hair. He literally looked like a Greek god. I watched in fascination as pre cum started to drip down the head of his penis and immediately gave into the urge to taste him, licking Tom’s essence. My eyes widen in surprise, it wasn't what I expected at all, he tasted… delicious.

“Ugh Harry, please…” I glanced up at my brother, panting and withering for me. I moved up quickly, kissing his swollen lips, tracing the contours of his mouth before moving back down in-between his legs. I licked my palm before grasping the swollen length, lightly kissing the soft skin of his inner thigh, listening to the rewarding sound of incoherent words escaping his beautiful lips, before finally taking the head into my mouth. I couldn’t help smiling as I pushed him gently back down against the mattress as he tried to buck further into my mouth. 

“Oh God…uggh,” I sucked as hard as I could, moving my hand in a steady rhythm up and down his length. Using my other hand I gently rubbed his ball sack, humming lightly as I did so, feeling the vibration against his penis. I knew he was stretched, just having had intercourse not even fifteen minutes ago, but I still wanted our first time to be done right. Not slowing down my pace, I removed the handing kneading his testicles, carefully inserted a finger past the tight ring of muscles around his anus, feeling them clench and unclench as he withered. Doing my best to match the rhythm of my hand, I thrust my finger in and out, eventually adding another. I tried to ignore my leaking erection, the smell and sound of our actions making me more aroused than I ever thought possible. 

“Harry stop, I’m going to… imma…” excited I quickened my speed, looking up as Tom turned to press his face onto the pillow as he moaned loudly, finally rewarding me with his sweet essence. Greedily, I did my best to swallow every last drop. As I sat up I gave the head of his rapidly un-swelling penis a kiss, slowly looking up. His face was still hidden in the pillow, his chest making quick movements up and down, and I knew he was trying to catch his breath.

Moving up to sit on his stomach, I pushed my hand in between the pillow and his face, pushing his warm check until he was facing me. I was reminded of my situation as he looked up at my from under half lidded eyes, checks flushed, mouth open and panting lightly. I don’t know what I’ll do if he realizes what he’s doing, who he’s with, if he regrets this. What if he isn’t even gay? I can’t actually count him having sex with that business man as an attraction. I can’t lose him, not after tonight. 

I brought my hand up to my face as I realized he was staring at my chin, but before my fingers made contact he grabbed my wrist. Making quick eye contact, he moved to sit up slightly, my eyes widening as the hand holding my wrist moved to pull my head down to his. I couldn’t stop the shiver that went down my spine as he licked the remaining semen off my face before feverously kissing me. I traced his lips with my tongue, a silent plea which he granted me as he opened his mouth. I moaned as he wrapped his legs around my waist, rocking against my length.

“Tom, do you want to go any further? I mean you must be tired considering you… we can wait till another time… or we can, you know, switch positions...” There’s nothing that I want less than to wait, but I don’t want to hurt him because of my own selfish desire. The images of pleasuring him orally are more than enough for me to finish myself off on my own, unless he wanted to fuck me. I never imagined it being that way, and I long to feel myself sheathed in between his perfect ass checks, but I would not object to him having his way with me, just any way I can have him. 

“For almost a year now I’ve been fucking that man, I even gave him my virginity.” I leaned my head into his palm as his thumb traced my eyebrow, closing my eyes as he struggled to get the words out, trying to focus on what he was saying. “Harry, if I could give it to you… I wish that… if you’ll still have me…” 

“Still have you? Tom, you’re offering me yourself after what I said to you? You sacrificed yourself in an attempt to better my life after what I said… if there’s anyone who’s not worthy here, it’s me of you. You have so much going for you… you’re so smart and so beautiful, and I’m so ordinary,” I shook my head as he opened his mouth to object, eye brows frowning, “no, you need to hear this. I said those things because I was scared that when you found out that the love I felt for you was more than that of a sibling, you’d be disgusted. But when I saw you with that man…”

“Harry, I want you to take me.”

“But let me explain,” I felt him place his hands on my shoulders as he smiled up at me.

“They’ll be time for explaining later, right now I want you inside of me.”

I watched him lick his hand, bringing it down in between us and rubbing my neglected erection as he pulled himself higher, positioning my tip against his entrance before letting go. I held my penis still as I used my other hands to fist his hair, ravaging his mouth as I slowly penetrated his anus. I felt him gasp against my mouth and I had to restrain myself not to move once I was fully inside, despite the ridiculous warmth, his heat tightly constricting my length. I kissed his brow as I gave him time to adjust to the intrusion. 

Feeling his muscles relax I started to move, his hands tightening their grip on my shoulder. I was discouraged by his silence until, “AH fuck! Ugh Harry… do, do that again,” Trying to hit the same stop I thrust again.

“Ooh fuck yeees! Harder,”

Leaning my forehead against his I quickened my pace, feeling him rock as I thrust, moans racking his body, hot breath hitting my face. I sucked on his neck when he tilted his head back, possessiveness raging through me as I smelt myself on his skin. 

“Mineee,”

His legs tightened their hold around my waist as he arched his chest into mine, panting loudly. I could feel him start to attend to his own erection, smirking in satisfaction as he quietly chanted “yours, yours, yours” against my neck. I pulled his arm away, removing his grip on his own length as I took over, timing it with my quick thrusts. I felt his muscles clench around me as he moaned loudly, ejaculating onto my stomach, allowing me to take advantage of his temporary extra tightness. I pulled his legs up higher, receiving no complaint as I thrust too forcefully, giving everything I had before releasing deep inside my brother. 

Pulling out my limp penis I fell beside him, pulling him against me and lightly kissing his forehead. I smiled as he draped his arm across my chest, snuggling against my side. It was surreal how his muscular form fit perfectly against my body, his skin now shinning with sweat.

“I’m sorry about that. I hope I didn’t hurt you,”

I felt him shake his head against my chest and I sighed in contentment, burying my nose in his hair, taking in a deep breath of his strong scent mixed with mine. I never want this moment to end. He was here with me, he was safe, he was happy, and he was mine. 

“Tom, I don’t know how you feel, but you have a right to know how I do. I started lusting after you when you were twelve, but I loved you still as a brother and brushed it off for envy. It wasn’t until you were about fourteen that I realized how I actually felt, the jealousy I felt when someone else talked about having you… I couldn’t handle it. I wanted him dead. The same way I want this business man dead. Tell me he won’t be coming back Tom…”

I looked down and realized he was staring up at me, his face serious, “You know he’ll come back, people like that don’t understand what ‘no’ means, they think that their money can buy them whatever they want. But I promise you Harry, as long as you’re willing to have me, I’m yours. Nothing will happen, not willingly anyway. I just refuse to involve you in this. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’ll die before I let him tie you down and rape you. The fact that he thinks that he can just demand this of you…”

“Shh, let’s not think on it now,” I watched as he closed his eyes again, his face peaceful as he rested against me. I couldn’t help put to pull him tighter against me, the thought of someone actually raping the person I love making me feel sick.

“So where do we go from here?”

“What do you mean?”

I sighed, playing with a strand of his hair. “Well… being brothers, can we even be a couple?”

I looked down again as I felt him shift to face me, laughing softly, “Of course we can be a couple, if that’s what you want. Besides…”

“Is it not what you want?” I sat up, making him move over as he sat up himself.

“Of course I do, don’t be silly. Harry, you haven’t talked to me in over a year, do you really want to twist my words around just to get into a pointless banter?”

“No… you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m just nervous,” he allowed me to pull him onto my lap, my fingers lightly tracing his sides. “I’ve just wanted you for so long, but so have many others. I never thought you could want me too. You don’t mind sleeping with your brother?”

“Harry, you don’t give yourself enough credit. People long after what they think they can’t have, but that’s lust. Harry you’re the most wonderful, selfless person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. You give me something that no one else can, love. But there’s something I should probably tell you…”

I watched him look away and despite my nervousness I gently tilted his head back to face me, tracing his lower lip. “There’s nothing you could ever tell me that could change how I feel about you.” 

“We’re not actually brothers, Harry.”

“What?”

“I was born here, to a woman named Merope Riddle. She died shortly after naming me, Thomas for my father, and Marvolo after hers.”

I traced the defined lines of his muscular abdomen, circling his navel. He’s so beautiful. I love his deep, raspy voice and his vibrant blue eyes. He has the softest hair, and a tight, flawless body. He’s so much more muscular than me, but leaner, not bulky muscle, making him smaller than me still. I pulled him tightly against me, resting my check against his chest, listening to his even breaths as I weaved my fingers in between his. I felt him place his check against the top of my head before carrying on,

“Apparently someone brought you here, an older man, asked that you be placed with me specifically. They asked him if he was family, but he just replied that we needed to grow up together, that it was of the ‘utmost importance’, something about ‘the greater good’. We were close in age, so they told us we were brothers, gave you my last name.”

“Does that mean this isn’t incest?”

I felt him shake his head, kissing my temple. “It didn’t change anything, not really. I made a point to stay dressed around you, small things like that. I didn’t want things to be awkward when I told you.”

I glanced at the bruises on his hips, now a deep, ugly purple. “I love you, Tom. Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

I felt him move back, his hand stroking my check, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Okay yeah cheesy ending. Uhm I know Tom is OC, Harry is too. I’m sorry if there’s typos, I didn’t feel like reading it over again. I’m actually writing a longer story, this is VERY similar to it. It will be TomxHarry. If you liked this I can upload my prologue, but I take FOREVER to update, so I was going to wait till after it’s done to start posting it. Up to you though.
> 
> I hope you liked this story, review! Don’t mind constructive criticism, but don’t be rude, k?


End file.
